Some Party, Huh?
by Redfoo357
Summary: A four-way ship of Mae Borowski, Beatrice Santello, Selma Forrester, and Bombshell (Chloe). Rated M for suggestive stuff and s-swears.


In an area a thirty minute drive from Possum Springs, a nice little community out in the middle of nowhere with somewhere between an incredibly poor population and a totally middle class population, were four totally girlfriends. And when I say four totally girlfriends I mean there four people in a gay polyamorous relationship where there were two bears, Selma Forrester and Chloe (Bombshell) Orion, a cat, Mae Borowski, and s croc, Beatrice Santello. Now, at first glance, they didn't look like they've all seen eachother naked at one point or another, but believe any of them when they tell you, they have. They have plenty of times.  
Though, where they were wasn't exactly the "get naked have fun" kind of place, but it was coming very close to that line. Now, there's gonna be some back and forth jumping between who's hanging out with who because it's kind of hard to have four people in a group together without totally merging into one, unified group of total assholes. They had made an agreement to avoid doing that kind of thing when it sortof all started, because becoming a group of four douchebags that have all made out atleast once that totally gangs up on dudes wasn't exactly the road they were wanting to drive down. So they sortof had a buddy system, or a group of three system with a scout on the occasion they needed one. Since it was a place that had been here for a while, and Jackie had convinced the owner to let her throw a party here, there were some things to do. So, they arrived in this big warehouse type building with a couple strobe lights attached to the ceiling, and a few speakers generally being squares sitting on the ground jumping from rock to dubstep to electro-step back to some light metal. Good scenario.  
As they initially entered, Mae was at Selmer's side, so Bea obviously took her time to snatch bombshell, or Chloe, and make her way to where Jackie may be hiding to throw them the heads up they were there.  
This is the account of Mae's thirty minute rotation with Selma.  
They had retreated to a corner where Selma reached into her hoodie pockets and took out two plastic baggies filled with random "fun-sized" junk snacks she had lying around for babysitting kids. One was for her, the other for Mae, who took the colored plastic container and gave Selmers a quick smooch on the cheek.  
"You know me so well." Mae said, wrapping an arm around the bear.  
"What can I say- I know my girl."  
"Aww- I'm your girl?"  
"You know it, Mae."  
They both laughed a little, and sat down, eating their possibly illegal snacks in the serenity of a dark corner away from the lights and speakers. There was a crack in the corner and maybe a 2x4 with some nails dug into the ends to cover up something that was prominently shown through the wall before the wooden object was there. They took a minute to admire this.  
"... Wonder what they had to fix." Selma said, shoving a mini-pierogi in her mouth.  
"It's an old warehouse, Selmers. For all we know it could be pipes or rats behind that wall."  
"Rats? Don't get started on rats agai-"  
"I won't."  
"Thank you."  
"... Now I wanna talk about rats."  
"God damnit you always wanna talk about rats."  
"They're precious, Selmers! Precious babies!  
"They're vermin, Mae!"  
"Meh!"  
"Meh!"  
They both made pretend-grump faces and looked at eachother, stared a second, before breaking out laughing. Selmers took Mae's side and pressed it against hers, to where the two were sortof cuddling as they nibbled their pretzels.  
Onto the account of Bea's time during this -  
While Mae and Selma were off in a corner, Bea was backstage with the DJ's and the Jackies with Chloe, holding the blue color version of the Classic Red Cup.  
"What's new, Jackie?" Bombshell asked, seeming as though Jackie was just any other normal party goer and not the host. Jackie liked that.  
"Nothing much, Chloe, what're you doing with Bea here? I thought Mae normally hung out with you now?"  
The blue-haired bear looked at the blue-scaled croc, mumbled something, and Bea just said -  
"Complicated."  
And Chloe followed,  
"Yeah. Real complicated."  
"Well, I'm not too fond of standing in the dark, but I suppose whatever's alright with you Beatrice." Jackie said, crouching and fiddling with a box.  
"No, I mean, it is REALLY complicated, Jackie. And you know I'm normally not one to leave you in the dark about this kinda stuff, right?"  
"I like complicated, and it's not like I don't have the time, making sure this damn circuit gets connected to where the exterior lights don't fuck off on us."  
"Bea, didn't we just come here to ask for backstage passes?" Chloe chimed in, placing a hand on Bea's shoulder, tracing it down to her unoccupied hand, and taking hold of it.  
"Right- Uh- Got any on you, Jackie?"  
"A damn minute please?"  
"Alright."  
And Beatrice waited a minute, walking around with Bombshell for a little bit, talking about Mae.  
"... Oh my god you had to be there-"  
"Beatrice there is no way Mae, of all people, single-handedly convinced you to go against every moral you've been taught and steal a necklace. Especially before either of you knew I existed-"  
"Chloe I'm telling you, I don't know what had gotten into me, but like- You had to..."  
And it went on like this.  
"... Hah- Yeah, Mae really is cute when she's exposed like that. What did you go for with your first time with her?"  
"Well damn Chloe, it's not like i'm the most sexually creative person here. Try me doing the same thing we did when we were left alone-"  
"Oh, that? Yeah- I can see that. How in the world did you..."  
And it went on like THAT for a while, but they eventually went back to Jackie, who handed them two laniards that weren't exactly patterned but were instead lime green and had a VIP pass attached to it.  
After about thirty minutes, Chloe and Bea went to go find Selmers and Mae, tucked away in a corner snuggled up against eachother.  
Here is the account of Mae being with bombshell, for the second thirty minute rotation.  
Mae had sortof fell asleep against Selmers' shoulder, so Selma kinda had to move a little in unison with Bombshell, and after they pulled that off, the blue-haired bear quietly mumbled "I can take it from here." And Selma took Bea and walked off.  
Ten minutes into their little hangout session, Mae had woke up, head resting comfortably against Chloe's chest.  
"Did you not get any sleep last night, Love?" Chloe said with a gentle chuckle.  
"Mh? No- Kinda had a moment with Bea, and then Selmers needed me for a second.."  
"I really need to start stealing the bedroom before you dudes can, huh?"  
"You're gonna have to pry it from my cold, dead paws Chloe."  
"Who said I wanted it all to myself?"  
"... Oh-"  
".. You're cute, Borowski."  
"You're cuter, Orion."  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up-"  
"No, you-"  
"No-"  
And Bombshell moved herself in to quickly shut Mae up with a smooch, tickling the cat's chin.  
"... You really wanna hang out in this corner the whole time or are we gonna get some drinks?"  
"I don't drink-"  
"Mae. You know for certain Bea would have Jackie's neck if she didn't buy atleast one little thing of juice or something for this party, right?"  
".. Right."  
"C'mon-"  
And Chloe lifted Mae up off the ground, and gently guided her towards a table with a big plastic cloth over it, with a keg labeled "Apple juice" on it. They both chuckled, hugged a second, and made Mae a cup while Chloe found where the slightly stronger stuff was.  
What were Selmers and Bea doing?  
Well, let's start from when they first left Chloe with Mae.  
"... Mae's just one big mess, isn't she?"  
"Whattya mean?"  
"The poor cat's falling asleep during one of the few parties we get invited to on a basis, and Chloe's just kinda left to pick up the pieces."  
"... Suppose you're right."  
"Course' I am."  
"... Hey Selma."  
"Beatrice?"  
"Why did you even agree with Mae to join in on this poly thing?"  
"Why did you?"  
"Because I love her."  
"The same."  
"... Well then."  
"Wanna get a drink while those two have at it?"  
"Hell yeah."  
And, as mentioned before, this different couple during an earlier time period had visited the drink table, took a plastic cup, and made themselves some drinks.  
Beatrice took Selma to a corner where there was a lone speaker, not really playing anything, had a phone connector cable sticking out of it ready to have some music streamed to it. Beatrice took hers' out, plugged it in, adjusted the volume to be a little bit quieter, and started playing her own little tunes as she sat against the wall, Selma next to her.  
"... This one's pretty old."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Where'd you figure out this existed?"  
"Mom left behind a couple records."  
"... Oh- I'm so-"  
"No, no. It's fine. Totally fine."  
Selma kinda scooted towards Bea and gave her a hug, nuzzling the croc's cheek as she did so.  
"So how are you liking the party so far?"  
"Starting off with Chloe is always a wild beginning."  
"Tell me about it."  
"... Write anything good lately?"  
"Nah. Nothing too swell."  
"Anything bad?"  
"Plenty."  
"Anything other than a poem?"  
"One thing. A bad little short story- About a dude who kinda figured that everybody forgot about him until he did something cool."  
"Oh- That kind."  
"... Any prompts, Bea?"  
"Murder mystery on a train?"  
"Oh hell yeah murder mystery on a train. I love mystery books - And trains."  
"Oh- Have you read Station Three Thirty Five yet, then?"  
"Only like a hundred times!"  
"Ugh- Finally- Someone else in the world who understands good literature."  
And they kinda went on like this for a while. Until Selma suddenly stopped the conversation, just to kinda chime up another -  
"Hey- Uh- Weird time to bring this up- But uh- I never really got much confirmation with it- Did we ever have that one-on-one moment?"  
"What?"  
"You know- Where we kinda-"

"Did it?"  
"... Oh- No. We haven't."  
"... Would you like to?"  
"Here?!"  
"No! No. Later. I'm just kinda thinking I could get you all excited for it later- You know- Build up a hype."  
"And how exactly are you gonna do that?"  
"Open your mouth-"  
"Wha-?"  
And then Selmers had wrapped her arm around Bea and pulled her in, and kissed her. Bea sortof rolled with it, closing her eyes and letting Selma do what she pleased with her for the moment.  
Back to Mae and Chloe, where Chloe's watch hit the thirty minute timer and cued her to look for Bea and Selmers to move onto the next rotation, before either heading home or starting the cycle over.  
Though, when she and Mae came across Bea with her face pressed against Selmers' with a nice 50's tune playing in the background, Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little bit, crouching to kinda kiss the awestruck Mae in the same way until one of pairs came up for air and interrupted the other.  
"Time for a switch?"  
"Time for a switch."  
And Chloe went with Selmers and Mae went with Bea.  
Mae and Bea sortof made their way backstage to where Jackie was, sorta laughing on the way at how ridiculous it was on how they were all making out there for a moment.  
Here's the account of the third thirty minute - hour rotation.  
Mae and Bea and Jackie sortof all sat on a bench in the backstage looking at the DJ's browse their libraries and browse youtube for any indie artists to play for fun. Mae closed her eyes and imagined Bea cuddled up against her bedside, occasionally whispering a sweet nothing and giggling. Though, Bea hesitantly shook Mae out of this tired daze.  
"You get enough sleep last night, Maeday?"  
"No."  
"... Hmph. You can sleep on the ride home. Someone'll watch you."  
"Thanks, but I really-"  
"I insist. Sit in the backseat- Someone'll be there with you. Either Chloe or Selma."  
"Why can't you-"  
"Chloe's gonna be drunk and Selma's kinda on her meds."  
"... Right."  
"Sorry, Mae."  
"It's alright, BeaBea.."  
Jackie interrupted, sortof confused with how Beatrice was acting towards Mae. She couldn't quite put it together yet.  
"Beatrice can you please tell me what's going on with you and all these people? And Mae?"  
"It's.. Complicated-"  
"My ass, Bea."  
"... Sorry."  
"Beatrice- It's- Nothing to be afraid of."  
"No, I'm not afraid-"  
"Then why aren't you just telling me?!"  
"Because I don't know, Jackie! I'm in a weird place right now! I just want to be-"  
Mae interrupts,  
"Hey, Bea-"  
"Ugh- Sorry Mae- What was it you wanted to-"  
And while Bea had her mouth open, Mae would claim her spot as the third or second person to totally surprise Bea with a makeout session. Though, Mae had the finesse to get ontop of Bea while she did it, and Jackie kinda scooted over and watched, in both amazement and horror.  
"Mh?"  
"Mmh.."  
"... Oh- I- Think it's- Oh, oh wow- Um-"  
And so, when Mae let go, Beatrice kinda had to explain herself to Jackie at that point.  
Cut back a few steps, check where Selma and Chloe where hanging.  
"They look so cute together."  
"They do!"  
"Ugh- What I wouldn't give to just kinda- Be with the two, during a little passionate moment, see how well they interact under pressure."  
"That's pretty kinky, Chloe."  
"Heh."  
The two bear grils chuckled, and shared cheek smooches.  
"Drinks suck."  
"Totally- Have you tried the apple juice?"  
"Allergic."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah- The brand uses uh- Some kinda thing that gives me a migraine."  
"Oh, lord. Sorry to hear about that-"  
"It's not that I've never had apple juice, it's just that I've never had that kind because of the artificial chemical they put in there to increase their stock value."  
"Define capitalism."  
"Paul's Apple Juice LLC."  
"Nice."  
And they kinda just talked for a while, walking around, and occasionally stopping infront of an empty corner to have a little private moment.  
Though, during one, things did get a little spicy.  
"Mh- S-Selma- You're so damn soft.." Chloe mumbled, as she pulled the poet bear to the side.  
"Ahh- Not as soft as you- And your adorable hair-"  
"Haha- Still gonna see about getting yours dyed purple."  
"Haha..-"  
They giggled a second, before Bombshell had pulled Selma into a makeout, pressing her hand against the back of Selmer's soft, furry head. Chloe rubbed it a little, and scratched a certain spot that Mae had told her about that Selma really liked whenever things got hot and heavy.  
They broke the kiss a moment.  
"Mh- Chloe- We're not gonna strip naked here, are we?"  
"You wanna?"  
"Kinda- But no- That'd be a bad idea-"  
"Then let's just start..-"  
Bombshell placed a hand on Selma's hoodie collar and lifted it up,  
"-By making it a little cooler in here, hm?"  
"Ahh-"  
"You're so cute when you make those "ahh" sounds."  
"Shutup- You make them too."  
"Yeah, but not as often as you-"  
"Shhhush."  
"Haha.. Love you.."  
"Love you too, Chloe..."  
Mh.  
And then they went right back to making out.

Cut back to MaeBea.  
"... And now we're here." Bea finished, taking Mae's hand about to leave and go find the others.  
"And you never told me why?"  
Jackie asked, before the goth went.  
"... I got nervous."  
"You never have to get nervous around me, Bea."  
"... Why's that?"  
"... Um- Nothing. Go and find your girls. Think they're over by the uh- Second supply closet, someone last saw."  
"Nice."  
And so, Beatrice and Mae had kinda walked in on Selma and Chloe having a moment, and caused the two to get off eachother and giggle a minute.  
"Okay- You got us-"  
"You two- Are totally helping Mae go to sleep."  
"Deal." The two bears said in unison.  
Mae wasn't exactly about to argue.  
And so, the two left, getting whatever of their things they dropped off at the door and a box of apple juice and headed back to wherever they lived. Selmers and Bombshell acted as Mae's blanket and pillow in the back of Bea's car on the thirty minute drive home. Bombshell didn't mind staying nights at other's places. She actually quite enjoyed it, even though her home wasn't exactly in possum springs with everyone else.


End file.
